Pokegirl: Ninja Chronicles Redux
by Silver Frostwolf
Summary: A revamped version of its predecessor Naruto: Pokegirl Ninja Chronicles. Being in a world with intriguing creatures, one man must follow his own path as he journey to recover most of his missing memories as well as preparing himself for what plans Sukebe holds for him in the future. Naruto/Pokegirl crossover


**Wow, I have been gone for a long time. Sorry guys and my fellow readers and watchers for taking so long. It's been a long time since I've been on the site. Reason for this is because a while back, my email got hacked and it was linked to this account. So as you can tell, I wasn't able to update my stories because of that (password being changed here also). But after a while of doing college, I decided to try to get my account back once again. And as you can see, I was able to. (A long process I might add) So, new email and new password for this account X3. But anyway, I decided to redo this story with a brand new setting. So let's get on with the show.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or the Pokégirl's concept. I'm just another person writing his own story. This story may or may not contain foul language, sex, violence, more sex, violent acts, nudity, and blasphemy to religion and/or other things I can think of to throw into this story. I'm not held responsible for you not reading this disclaimer if you're under age. There may be a lemon or lime, or pink lemonade in a chapter, when though you have to read on.

* * *

"Normal Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

**"Higher Being Speech"**

_**'Higher Being Thoughts'**_

* * *

Pain.

The one sensation mankind has despised for many centuries and always tried to avoid to the best of their ability. However, with constant years of being introduced to pain, you tend to build up resilience to it, making it to where you can withstand it more to the best of your ability. You know how the saying goes: No pain, no gain

Except this pain had nothing to do with gaining something, only more pain for more tolerance...lovely.

A dim light constantly filled his line a sight for a brief moment before fading back into the darkness. He felt weak, his body wouldn't responded the way he wanted to. Every time he tried to move, discomfort traveled throughout the core of his body, a feeling he was always loathe to have. Something he usually picked up when he over did his training…wait, what was that smell. He nostril was filled with different types of chemicals but somehow they smelt off. His arms moved, only to be restricted by the binding s around his body. Ears perked, hearing the faintest sound of footsteps slowly approaching him his detained form.

The figure enters the room for a moment before stopping. The male on the table voice, hitches a bit, still not wondering what's going on.** "Oh? You're awake a lot sooner than I anticipated. But then again, your species humanity is known to be quite unique from our own race of humans. Almost similar to my current project I'm working on."** In his own opinion, the voice sounded like an old man. A withered old man voice that carried power behind his words.

**"But sadly, you're not ready for your awakening just yet young one. There's too much work to be done with you. Many plans have been set in motion, but I'm sure you'll figure those arrangements planned out for you on a later date. Maybe you even enjoy it this time around."** The strapped down male tried to speak; only the sound of grunts and coughing were heard. The figure chuckled before placing a hand in front of his face as he started feeling tired once again. **"Heed my words and rest for now. I have countless projects to arrange in the future for you."**

The male laying on the table tried to speak once again but felt a nagging pain in his head and turn to see a needle being injected into his neck. As much as he wanted to protest to the injection, his body felt heavy, like a mountain was sitting on his weak body. Every passing moment seem like forever, slowly and finally succumbing to the bitter darkness.

The cloaked figure watched his test subject accede to the dream world. Sighing lightly, he moved away from the table, cloak rippling to the sudden turn as he moved across the room to a bare wall, sorting through some vial filled with different varieties of liquids. Beakers boiling strange fluids on the table, pouring one of the vials he grabbed from the wall, causing a small smoke to rise from the flasks.

**"Sleep well, may the impending future turn in your favor when you arise from your long slumber...Naruto."**

********Undetermined Amount of Years later********

A familiar blond male floated in an empty space of obscurity. Everywhere he looked, darkness blanketed the place as if he was in a limbo. No floor or sky to look up to, just a pure and unending darkness

"Do you really think you can beat me boy? Your fellow friends and alliance have fallen to my hands and you still think you can win. You're even more foolish then I thought from our first encounter in that hideous jumpsuit." A cold voice filled the area, making the blond turn to source of the sound, the voice was familiar in a way but he couldn't pull his mind together to remember who it was. A tinge of pain affected his mind as he moved closer to the sound, hoping he can get a clue of where he was.

"Do you think I will back down to all the things you have done. So many lives lost all because you wanted to create a false peace for everyone. Besides, that jumpsuit makes stealth training easier if I can't be spotted it in."

He looked at the scene before him as the two man stood across from each other on a barren wasteland. To the left was a man long, spiky black haired that reached to his legs. He stood with his arms crossed over his red armored-plated chest with a headband that had a leaf symbol with a long cross over it.

The older man only shook his head "I admit that seems like a good intent, however it's for naught. You are facing a losing battle with little to no chance of winning. And it seems like there's no reasoning with you... Why waste my words on a dead man, anyway?" He turned his stare to his opponent as his eyes reformed from his usual black to red with black tomoes. "Looks like I just have to tear you down into submission, just like the rest of those who stood in the way of my goal."

The younger male looked defiantly as his eyes shifted from its roundness to a slitted one and fangs grew more as his an aura poured out from his body. "You can try Madara; however, it won't be easy to finish me off."

Said man's eyes narrowed as his shifted his feet, "So be it, you've determined your fate, boy."

The observer watching the conversation eyes brighten a bit at the name._ 'Madara'_ He reached out to the bubble as the duo clashed with the other. When his fingers grazed the bubble, it faded away into small specks before going into his body.

_'What was that?'_

"You do know I hate when you do that?" Another voice vocalized throughout the hollow void. His body ached in yearning when he heard the voice, clutching his chest as he felt a heavy weight fill his body as he turned around to see another bubble. Deciding to find out more of this, he floated over to the bubble for a closer inspection.

He was greeted with the sight of a beautiful woman with long, luscious crimson red hair that ran down her body, which had curves in all the right places accenting her large D, borderline DD chest. She was sitting down on a boulder in the middle of a forest. Next to her was the same younger male that he seen before, sitting close behind her, hands tweaking her…vulpine ears?

He gave her an innocent look "What? I thought you always like this."

In return to his look, she sent him a playful glare, "You know I don't like have my ears played with."

He chuckled lightly, continuing his ministration on her, "True, yet you're not even trying to pull away from me. Am I right?" True to his words, her head was still within his grasp to his unrelenting teasing. In fact, she seemed to be nuzzling more into his warm hands.

"….No," She started and mewled in response as he hit a sweet spot on the very tips of her fox ears. Subconsciously, her tails that were resting on the boulder lightly thumped against his leg.

He smirked as he licked her neck, sending a shiver of pleasure down her spine, "And if I don't?"

The male smirked mischievously, "Well… I can always stop with this oh-so torturous treatment as you called it." He trailed off, leaving his words, hanging in the air.

This earned a whimper from her. In truth she loved it when he teased her ears but didn't want to admit it. "…you wouldn't!"

His response was him letting go of her ears, earning a whine from his treatment that he stopped giving her, "I wouldn't, you say?"

She scooted closer to him, raising her nine well-groomed tails and wrapped it around her body along with his, leaning back onto his chest,"…You know you're an evil bastard right?"

He chuckled wrapping his arm around her waist and pulled her close to kiss her head affectionately. His finger softly grazed her warm belly, tracing the tone outlines of it. He smiled gently as her hands reached down and entwined hers within his. "True, but I'm your evil bastard, Akame."

_'…Akame'_

The bubble faded as the couple kissed one another before dispersing and traveled up the onlooker arm, making him clutches his head in response as his mind process the essence entering his body.

_'Are these memories…are they mine?'_

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE YOU INSOLENT CHILD?" A shouted caught his attention and quickly floated to another bubble. Within was Madara trapped in a wide-area seal with five kunai on each end, forming a star pattern. In the middle was Naruto, holding the ram hand sign as blue, silver and purple drained from his body and into the seal.

"Do you like it, teme? I made this seal especially for you as a last resort in case I couldn't take you out. This is based on my willpower, which it takes to power it. A kinjutsu that runs off my willpower as well as drains my life force which each passing moment. You thought Akame and I didn't have a plan if you were to take her out my body. I'm Naruto fucking Uzumaki, and I don't go down with a fight, even if it kills me." The sealed brighter with each second.

"I don't know and I don't care. You claim the lives of thousands, if not millions. You took away my precious people and condemned me to a life I never wanted in the first place. Because of you, all of this has happened and I'm planning to finish it. For that, you condemned yourself to my wrath."

Madara let out a hollow laugh, as he tried moving. His body glowed from the gleaming seal, letting out a grunt as he's forced back down to his knees. "You think you of all people can contain the Juubi's power within that feeble body. You may be an Uzumaki but even you haven't fully unlocked your bloodline. You'll..."

"It doesn't matter." He was interrupted by the younger ninja. The male in front of him had the look of sheer determination in his eyes. Eyes raging with his will as the seal glow brighter, almost blinding them from the sheer power, "Whether I live or not, you existence will end here along with your plan. May Kami torture your soul in the afterlife for all the people who died in this meaningless war because I shall not show the same courtesy!"

**"Fascinating, isn't it?"** The young man spun around to the voice seeing an old man with a long white beard coming from under his hood, wearing a black cloak with exotic markings, gazing at his memory bubble.** "Memories can be a precious thing. It makes up who we are and those we cherish. Another way you can see it is that it our proof of existence. But the only way to lose said memories is of course death."** His tone sent a chill down Naruto spine, before shaking off the feeling.

"So I'm dead?"

The man raised his hand, giving it a slight wave, **"Well to be honest, you were dead in a way until I brought you back. As you can already tell, I'm retrieving or repairing your memories."**

The younger male narrowed his eyes. Memories weren't something you toy with. While he may actually be telling the truth, that doesn't mean he can be implementing some others in their as well. Working up the nerve to ask, he settles for one simple, yet straightforward question to the robed-man. "Who are you?"

The old figure chuckled at his question, **"Who am I is of no concern. I'm just an old man who likes to answer questions that involve the unknown. You see, if a question is unanswered, it's natural for humans to want to search and discover the answer themselves. Am I correct?"** Although reluctantly, the other male nodded his head, making the hooded figure smirk under his hood.

Closing his hand over the memory, the particles dispersed and floated across the room over to the younger male and entered his body.** "Although the question that you should be asking is,"** He turned away from the memory faced the younger fellow. Said fellow cane feel a chill running up his spine, sensing those covered eyes baring into his. **"Who are you?"**

"I'm…"

Eyes flew opened and immediately closing due to the bright light they were hit with. Slowly opening them, he let them adjusted to the light. With his eye fully opened, his noticed he was in a skeptic tank. Another thing was a huge tube going down his throat. Gripping it, he started pulling it out, feeling it scrap against his throat as he tried suppressing his gag reflex. With a final tug, he yank the hose out his maw, letting it float in the tub.

Looking around, he noticed another problem presented to his case. He was stuck in a tank filled with this green liquid and started pounding the glass to get out. His mind was ticking as each second his air supply was depleting rapidly.

_'Let'_

The sound of a crack resonated outside the room as a leak of the medical fluid oozed out the slightly fractured glass.

_**'ME'**_

More streaks appeared on the surface, forming more cracks on the glass as he continued pounding the glass that held his escape from his own death trap. He no longer had the air he once did and was pounding harder on the glass in ditched effort. Frustration started forming inside his mind at the glass not failing. A black glow formed out his body as he raised his fist back.

_**'OUT!'**_

His mind shouted out as the glass shattered from a sudden force. The water escaped from the container, taking him along with it drenching the floor with the sudden fluid. The male laid on the floor as he slowly picked himself, hurling up the contents that accommodated his stomach. Wiping his mouth, he noticed his hands. They were different in a way. While he still has his nails, that seemed a lot sharper and pointier like claws, his had a silver patch of fur on the backside.

_'What happened to me?'_

Standing up unsteadily and looked around, seeing a small laboratory with lights all around, along with equipment he wouldn't have the brightest clue what they did.

_'Where am I?'_

The placed in mind looked abandoned; showing signs by all the dust collected on the equipment along with the facility walls rusting from the time came over to a table, picking up a document and started reading over the contents.

* * *

**Test Subject:** Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze

**Age:** Between the age 18-23

**Gender:** Male

**Occupation**: Former Ninja (Side Note: Military forces of this dimension seems to revolve around a monarchy. A Kage {or shadow} being in charge of a village while the Daimyo {or feudal lord} is the head boss of a Kage.)

**Found:** Near death, currently stabilized.

**Dimension Founded:** Elemental Nation (Or what left of it after their war)

**Special Trait before experiment:** Immense Energy, Extraordinary Stamina, Regeneration Factor, Abnormal Life Span, Durable Constitution, Elevated Metabolism and High Pain Tolerance.

* * *

_Journal Entry 1:_

_I found the subject on the verge of dying and picked up traits running throughout his body. It seems the subject have taken in a substantial amount of energy into his body before it was released, nearly destroying his body [in the process]. The area around him was completely wiped out, destroying all life around, leaving nothing but himself in a crater. How he barely survives must be one of the traits of his own kind._

_From what I study of the world, they use an energy called chakra, that's remarkably similar to magic. I can sense his soul still in this body so there still hope for a new subject. Hopefully it can take what I'm about to put it through and against those I have something in store for._

Said male frowned as read over the info._ 'So my suspicions were right. My name was Naruto and those memories were mines. There have to be more on this document somewhere.'_ He flipped it over and spotted no more info and started going over the papers, looking for more clues. He discovered another document that was mainly about him.

_Journal Entry 5:_

_It would appear that another procedure was successful more than I thought. His body accepted the accepted the DNA I transplanting itself. But that's not what surprised me, it seem the subject body is adapting to the change, constantly changing like a mutation, something that have peak my interest even more. With more test, I want to see the limits to my new subject 'evolving' body. And maybe leave something in this world that can cause more trouble than I already have._

He clutched his chest, feeling the warm yet cold flesh on his naked form, 'So I was being used as a lab rat for his amusement.' He lightly growled as a ting of pain ran through his head, visioning a man in a cloak staring at him in the tank as his body healed from the procedures he put me through. When the memory died down, he lightly panted and inhale deeply before letting it out slowly as he continued looking for more documents.

_Journal Entry 12:_

_I believe it's my time to make my leave. My stay in this world is coming to an end. With my last procedure, I did what I can on this male body, pushing it to its peak form. Only thing now is to let it rest and someday awaken from his slumber._

_If you reading this, which you probably are since this facility is well hidden, then you will mostly likely hate me for what I done. I do apologize for reading over your memories, and some of them are not very pleasant at all. Let me explain, my name is Jim Sukotto, but to a lot of people, they would know me as Sukebe._

_With introduction aside, I have a proposal you're currently in a new world different from the one you used to live. What kind of world, well hehe, you just have to find out for yourself. Life isn't right if you don't have a few surprises. You might find yourself having an enjoyable existence, rather than your past one, hehe._

_Here, you will have a better life then your own home. But that depends on you whether or not you take control over it. Although you probably wondering what I did to you. Well, you just have to find out ne?_

_I wish you luck in your journey along with other things, heheh. You have many challenges ahead of you, some you definitely going to hate me for but there nothing with a little excitement in life ne?_

_From the Perverted but Amazingly Awesome Mad Scientist,_

_Sukebe_

His fist crushed the paper in a ball and threw it at the wall in a fit of rage, standing in the spot he read the note at. His eyes were closed, concentrating on something of his past but none came. Only the memories he seen before came to mind. With a reluctant growl, he opened his eyes, revealing cerulean slitted eyes while one thought passed throughout his mind, 'I have to get out of this place'

With this on mind, he started his search for freedom, looking for an exit. The whole room seemed to have no doors yet he wondered how he was inside in the fire place. 'There have to be some panel or something'. Getting more into the search he started looking for loose wall panels or floor plate. After an hour of searching, his hand pressed against a wall panel, signaling a sound behind him, making him turns towards it. The wall lifted up, revealing a hidden staircase that lead up to an unknown place.

_'Only one way to find out.'_

As he headed to the stairs, a thought popped in his head before turning and started collecting all the papers that held info and the experiments on him. As he gathered the items and stuff them into one of the empty folders on the desk, a ting in his mind stopped him, making him turn around to face a cabinet and opened it, only to find a giant scroll half the size of his body. When he touched it, a memory of him running across a stone terrain, carrying a large scroll appeared. His hand glowed with seal markings causing the scroll disappeared. 'We can't have those lying around for others to find. Who knows, maybe I can find something about me.'

Reaching the door pad, he shivered as his body came into contact with the night coldness for the first time he can remember. How long has it been since his fight with the Madara person? Were there others like him that Sukebe brought back to life? Would he be able to see his friends again? He had so many questions inside his mind that it was frustrating that he wasn't getting any answers. For now, he had to get away a safe distance away from the underground structure and acquire some info of where he was.

It been hours since he started his run, breaking free into the open plain field before arriving back into another forest depths. It wasn't long till he found a safe clearing. Ears started twitching to the sounds of the forest as he started gathering wood. He may have lost his memories temporarily from his near-death but instinct and such can never be forgotten.

A few moments later, he managed to get a fire going before tossing another piece of wood into the burning pile and added some dry leaves that fallen from the tree. Soon his body took in the heat from the area, sighing lightly in relief. Picking up a piece of wood, Naruto pitched it into the flaming circle as he started going over his thoughts again.

_'Now what am I going to do? I'm stuck in another world from my own.' Another piece of wood was tossed. 'I'm going in blind, but I have to find out where I am. What do you think Akame?'_ A sense of dread traveled through his body, hearing only silence from his companion. _'Akame, can you hear me?'_ Still no response from her. Naruto sat up a bit and channelled his chakra into his body, staring at his belly. His eyes darkened after a few moment of waiting for his seal to appear, but none shown.

He coughed lightly, rubbing his sore throat._ 'There's got to be a water source nearby.'_ Standing up, he placed another piece of wood into the cackling fire to keep it going while he was away, heading in the direction where he thought water would be located. What he didn't notice was a pair of eyes observing him.

It stood in the trees, watching its next target, seeing what appears to be a human male. But something told her in the back of her mind that she should be a bit weary of him. Not only from his appearance, which was strange to her, but also what energy he seems to be constrained in his body.

"Ah, that so refreshing," Naruto sighed happily as he gulped down the refreshing water from the stream, soothing his aching yet hydrated throat. Eyeing his reflection of the water, he took in the features he hasn't noticed in the lab. His once short blonde hair now black grew out from over the years of him being out, as well as adopting a long, untamed look. If he had to speculate, his hair changing might have been a side-effect of Sukebe experimenting on him His fingers brushed along his whisker-like birth marks, seeing them became more pronounced from how they originally were, accompanied by his canine becoming sharper, peeking slightly outside his mouth, giving him more of a feral look. But that wasn't what he found to be unexpected; it was the ears folding back against the on top of his head due to his appearance. His fur had a silver color with the tips being black.

Oh, Sukebe has fucked up now.

_'I swear to Kami, if I have a tail, Sukebe is getting his….'_ A twig snapped, making Naruto jump up into a fighting stance, observing his surroundings. Eyes roaming the area cautious before making his way back to camp. On the way, he felt something was off, especially with the sound of wildlife disappearing.

_**'An illusion or Genjutsu in your case'**_ a voice filled his conscious, making him narrow his eyes a bit. It sounded remarkable akin to his, yet he wasn't the one who spoken.

_'Who are you?'_

_**'You can say I'm a friend, but right now you need to break out of this illusion. Do you remember how to displace illusions? I know your memories are not fully there but your battle instinct can never be forgotten.'**_

Naruto nodded to himself, forming the ram sign and fluxed his chakra in his body. "Kai!" Releasing his chakra from his body, his energy disrupted the illusion placed on him and the area. What was different was the sound of the forest life again along with his new guest. When the illusion broke, the female newcomer was surprised by this before starting to growl as hands started glowing. He took a stance, eyeing his opponent while his eyes temporarily glazed over.

_**NOGITSUNE, the Can't Get Any Tail Pokégirl**_

_**Type:**_ Animorph (vulpine)

_**Element:**_Dark/Magic

_**Frequency:**_ Rare

_**Diet:**_omnivore, preference for fish and meat

_**Role:**_ illusionist, avenger

_**Libido:**_ Average (can become high depending on the Tamer's Harem)

_**Strong Vs:**_ Dark, Ghost, Psychic

_**Weak Vs:**_ Bug, Fighting, dog Pokégirls

_**Attacks:**_ Scratch, Bite, Pummel, Leap, Tackle, Hypnotize, Dream Eater, Illusion, Smile, Mana Bolt, Mystic Bolt, Shadow Shot, Teleport

_**Enhancements:**_ Enhanced Speed (x5), Enhanced Hearing (x5), Enhanced Olfactory Sense (x5), Undetectable Aura

_**Evolves:**_ Dark Kitsune (redemption and/or love)

**_Evolves From:_** Kitsune (Breaking Code)

_'Wait, where did that come from, was that its species?'_ His answer was a mana bolt to the face, luckily his instinct kicked in, making him react on time as to dodge the attack at the last moment. He shifted to the side as another came and jumped away. The kitsune charge at her target with her claws to the side and swiped at him. Naruto duck the swipe and moved out the way of another one came his way. Barrages of claw strikes just kept coming yet his body moved with grace as he anticipated her attacks, causing her to get more frustrated from not landing her attacks. When she over extended a strike, Naruto appeared in her guard, kneeing her in the rib, making her double over, following up by appearing behind her with a roundhouse kick to the her back, sending her tumbling across the forest terrain.

Taking a deep breath, he knew that his opponent was not done. True to his word, the kitsune got back up and shot back at him with a bellow, determined to gouge him. Naruto saw the incoming claw and dodge his head to the left. He moved within her guard, smashing his knee into her gut, earning a grunt, following up with punch to her gut, finishing with a back-hand, sending her into the foliage again.

_'Hmm, seem her body is durable to combat than I thought.'_

Instinct kicked in, rolling off to the side as a mana bolt sailed thru the air at his location. Naruto kept ducking and jumping away from the range attack, seeing the kitsune constantly sending her range attacks towards him. As he dodges another bolt, his back hit against one of the trees, stopping him. Lightly cursing, he moves away from another one but managed to get clipped in the arm. He gritted his teeth at the stinging pain, holding onto the spot where it burned.

Moving behind a tree, he inspected the damage to his arm. His arm was burnt faintly, already feeling the tingling of his flesh and tissue starting to repair itself. Having enough of being on the defensive, it was time to take action. Once he ducked under another bolt, he charged towards to kitsune, weaving through each blast, slamming his fist into her stomach, causing her next mana bolt to be interrupted. His fist lifted her into the air slightly, following up with kick, sending her higher. He grabbed her by the foot, bringing her back down with a slam on the ground.

He heard a low grunt and an irritated growl echo the area as the kitsune got back to her feet and charge at him once again, intent on drilling her claw into him once again. Naruto ducked back and forth, moving with her volley of strikes, occasionally parrying her strikes triggering more frustrated growls. With a fast swipe, her claws cleaved the air, making him duck under the strike, leaving her back unprotected.

Not wanting him to have her back exposed to him once again; she followed up with planting her hands on the ground, lashing out with a clawed kick. Naruto caught her kick and spun her around by the soles of her feet, tossing her away. He watches the kitsune sail through the area, about to crash into a tree before she teleported. This surprised him, making him more alert of his surroundings. If she can teleport in and out, who knows what else can come.

_'Where she go?'_ Turning around, he was greeted with the kitsune going at the same speed and crashed down into him. The duo stumbled on the ground until they came to a stop with her saddling his chest with his arms pinned to the ground, above his head.

She growled more at him, pressing her body against him while keeping him pinned under her weight. When she thought she had him, she leaned in and started sniffing him along the scuff of his neck. Her hips situated on his lap, pressing into him to make him stir as she started grinding onto him. Feeling him stirring, she purred lightly, she gyrated her hips against him more, feeling the heat starting to rise inside of her.

By instinct, he snarled in returned at her ministrations as a sensation washed over his head. It was a moment when she teleported before hitting him, something just unlocked in his mind he never known before. Once it finished, he disappeared making the kitsune yelp as her body hit the ground. As she tried to get up, she was pinned to the ground with Naruto holding her down, keeping her head pressed on the floor, snarling. She directed a growl as she struggle to break out of the male grip.

_**'Claim her.'**_ A voice filled his head, unlike the other one, this one sounded a bit deeper.

_'What?'_

**_'Claim her, if you want her to stop attacking you, take charge and claim her as your own.'_**

Seeing the reason behind this, he decided to trust the voice,_ 'ok, how do I claim her?'_ A few images formed into his head; making his cheeks adopted a red hue as his eyebrow raised itself._ 'So you basically want me to…'_

The voice chuckled lightly at what he meant and cut him off before he can finish,_** 'Yep, now get going, I have to rest for a while.'**_ With that, the connection was cut off just like the last one. The kitsune pushed up, trying to get his weight off her, only to yelp at the sharp pain he dealt to her butt.

"No, we're having none of that." He scolded her. When he felt her body lifting up again, she received another swat to her rear, earning another cry of pain. Each moment of struggling to get up, received yet another slap to her bum before she finally understood not to get up. Naruto eyes glazed over briefly seeing her not resist against him. Reaching down, he rubbed her sore ass-cheek, hearing a soft moan come from her mouth. Upon seeing her calm down more, he placed both his hands on her cheeks.

Her body stiffened at the new feeling causing her to wiggle her hips to it. She didn't know what, but it felt pleasant, feeling his touch against her, something she craved more of. Naruto continued teasing her until she started pushing back into his hand. So deciding to give the former kitsune what she wanted, he inserted a finger passed her folds and into her clenching tunnel. He smiled as she arched her back, letting out a moan while his finger dragged against her gripping walls. He can see her body shivered when he pulled out before pushing his digit back into her, eliciting a gasp of pleasure.

"Hmm, did someone like that?" he asked her. Slowly, he noticed her head getting a nod, showing she understood what he's saying, "Well then, I'm sure you'll enjoy this." With precision, he starting pumping his finger in and out at a steady pace, making her moans louder. Her fingers clasp the ground, enjoying the burning sensation her loins that was building up, panting as he slipped another finger into her cunt.

Moans filled the makeshift campsite as the Nogitsune clenched heavily onto his probing fingers, lowering her head to the ground with each pump. Every time his finger probed her insides, her slick walls welcome him more into her body. As his fingers tried to slip out of her, she clenched tightly onto them, trying to keep them from leaving her body.

"Oh? Is someone about to cum? Does this kitsune want me to relieve her body of the aching heat in her naughty pussy?" Naruto teased her clit with his thumb, still slipping his fingers in and out of her cunt, feeling her walls clasping eagerly around his finger to the heat he was giving her loins. Only answer he gotten from her was her mewling, sensing her finally succumbing to a pleasurable state of mind.

With a loud cry of pure delight, she came around his fingers, ears laid back against her head as her body is overcome by the sweet release she been craving for a long time.

Her tongue lolled out of her drooling lips, laying her head out the ground while Naruto stood up, licking his fingers of her juices, trying to guess the taste, "Mmm…spicy yet tangy. Would you like a taste?" His response was a mewl her, causing him turn his attention to the former kitsune. His once previous aggressor now held her rear in the air, spreading her cheeks apart as she gave him a lust-filled gaze and whine, wanting a taste of something else.

If that wasn't an invitation, he didn't know what was one anymore.

Naruto chuckled and moved behind her, grinding his hips against her, earning a soft moan from her, making her press her hips back into his, trying to coax more of that pleasant sensation he was giving her deprived loins, "Seems someone wants some attention." His response was a begging mewl. "Well then, can't keep you waiting now can we?" Naruto said. Gripping her waist, he steadied his cock, rubbing against her dripping slit and slowly pushed the head inside, feeling her glistening lips wrap around his girth.

What she felt next was something she been craving for a long time: pure ecstasy. Her aching walls stretch to accommodate his pulsing cock sinking deeper into her cunt. To him, it felt like her pussy was massaging him gently with her inner muscles.

She cried out with each thrust into her quivering body. The way he stretched her inside felt so good. Legs trembled, trying to hold herself up, yet failing with each passing moment from every grind of his hips into her. Her ears quivered and shake as her walls continued to clench onto his lightly pulsing member.

Screaming out with pleasure again moaning and pushing back against him, arching her back as she fell to her elbows, slowly moving one hand down between her legs as she felt her face push against the floor. Her fingers constantly rubbing her slit where he repeated pounded deep into her cunt, yearning for another sweet release. She felt each plunge of his cock, making her breast jiggle against the ground, moaning as they gave slight cushion for her.

Naruto leaned over her, nipping at one of her ears, sending another shiver down the fiber of her being, letting him hear another mewl of pleasure from her panting mouth. He lifted her up by the waist till they were in a sitting position, noticing a light trail of drool out the corner of her mouth from their session.

Instinctively, her hips started to grind against his lap, rubbing his cock inside of her more, gasping in desire. It felt like her body was moving on its own, craving more pleasure from him as she started bouncing on his girth, repeatedly filling her cunt. A heavy moan escaped her lips, resting the back of her head against his shoulder, enjoying him pumping her faster.

Her body stiffens up, sensing his impending release, pressing her rear firmly against him as he shot his hot torrent of his fresh spunk into her thirsty tunnel. The kitsune ears quivered at the sensation she was feeling from Naruto cock, basking in his release. A few moments past as Naruto's afterglow finally recedes. Once it did, he slowly laid their bodies on their sides, raising her leg up, allowing him to have more access into her.

"I hope you're not satisfied yet because we're going to have a very long night ahead of us." The way he spoken to her, especially with the glint in his eye, sent a chill up her spine with a bit of fear, anticipation, and lust for their session they were planning to continue for the rest of the night.

********Next Morning********

Naruto woke up from his slumber, groaning lightly from the sun hitting his eyes. He rubbed his eyes slowly of the sleep that was still in them before observing his surroundings. His mind was a bit puzzled at where he was before remembering what transpired last night with his intruder. Intending to get up, he felt a weight on his stomach only to see a bundle of fur resting on top of him. Thinking back, he remembered his encounter from last night and their 'romp'.

_'First night in this world and I've already slept with someone…if Akame was here, she'll either be happy about it...or maybe jealous.'_ His eyes lowered at the thought of her missing presence,_ 'Wonder what become of her?'_

His thoughts were interrupted with the voice he kept hearing in his head before,_** 'Hey, don't become all emo on me now. That's the last thing I ever want you to become. But now that I have your attention, I would advise you heading to a town a few kilometers south. It's not that far for a man of your caliber.'**_

_'You're planning to talk this time around?'_

_**'Maybe~. But where's the fun in that, if you can't find things out on your own.'**_

Naruto sighed and scratched his head,_ 'You know, it's hard to even considered listening you, let alone trust you if you not going to tell me who you are and how you communicating with me?'_ Naruto stated.

The voice in his head only chuckle,**_ 'True, but I'm the only one you currently know in this world next to your little vixen there. Besides, being mysterious makes it all the more fun to find out who I am. For now, I would get going; you might attract more attention to yourself with how much you two went at it from last night. I'm surprise a feral hasn't even traverse into this area. But then again, your vixen has that illusion up in the area to steer them in another direction if they come close. Wouldn't want her sexy time getting disturbed by anyone ne?'_** In spite of his words, Naruto actually agreed with him, he too wouldn't like having someone interrupting his own sexy time. A memory filled his conscious of a boy around his age, messy brown hair, black slitted eyes and red fanged markings on each of his cheeks. He recalled this boy being his friend Kiba as said male walked in on Naruto taking his mother, who had a very pleased expression on her face. Let just say he'll knock next time before walking in on Tsume and him going at it like the Inuzuka dogs themselves.

Good times….good times.

_'Anyway, I think it's about time to get going.'_ Thinking of a new plan, Naruto shifted a bit, trying to get from under the Nogitsune. Sadly with every shift, the vixen snuggled closer to him, enjoying the warmth he was giving her. Naruto seeing this let out a soft sigh and looked at the rising morning sky._ 'This looks like it's going to take a second…'_ he thought, only hearing the voice in his head laugh at his predicament.

********A few Hours later********

"So let me get your story straight," A pink haired, slender woman in a nurse's outfit chuckled as she stared down the blanketed form of Naruto. "You happened to be walking through the forest, traveling with no companion whatsoever, thinking you can get thru the forest before daybreak, only for you to attack and you somehow managed to get away, although I can't say the same thing for your clothes though.

"Yep," Naruto said as if it was the simplest excuse he can think of. He didn't want to really let her that he came from a lab test tube with his memories maybe tempered with. Didn't want her to think he was insane and have whatever militia force take him in for more questioning. Kami knows he doesn't need that on his head. Something he wasn't planning to tell anyone unless they were real close or he felt it was time to let them know.

She shook her head and smiled, "Well I have to say, you're a very lucky man. Most tamers when they first start out usually don't last the first week. Some either not heard again or get their Pokégirl picked off by another tamer for a salvage battle. You must have had a Lady Luck in your family's blood somewhere." She teased.

He tilted his head to this, "Sorry, but I feel a bit left out here. May I ask, but what are a Pokégirl and a tamer?"

She looked at him, appalled, "You telling me you don't know what a Pokégirl is? Or even a tamer? Did you hit your head hard enough on a branch when you were fleeing or something?"

_**'Smooth move genius.'**_

_'You again? So you decided to tell me who you are?'_

_**'I will a bit later, right now you have a hot chick waiting for an answer. For now, just repeat after me. You have to trust me on this.'**_

Naruto shook his head and lowered his eyes, "No I'm not kidding. I lost my memory recently and loss all knowledge of it. The only thing I really know is my name and how I've been alone from the very beginning. Mostly, I've been moving on from place to place until I find something familiar to bring it back to be honest." He explained, scratching his cheek a bit ashamed. He felt bad about lying to her but it's the only thing he was provided with at the moment. But it wasn't far from the truth. He did lose his memory from his suppose death but was mostly foggy from being replanted in his mind by Sukebe. That and to say if those replanted memories are even real.

_'Also, we really need to have a talk. I have a feeling you know what's going on more then you let on.'_

_**'Looking forward to it, bud.'**_

Naruto felt a hand placed itself on his shoulder, seeing it belonging to the nurse, who was giving his shoulder a light squeeze in comfort, "I'm sorry to hear that. It must be hard not having a family or not remembering much of your past."

He waved off his hand softly, "It's alright actually. I can't let that bring me down. Just have to keep my head up, push on and face towards the future. What's in the past should stay in the past."

She gave him a soft smile and nodded her head in agreement. "That's a very nice perspective to look at it. And since you in a bind, I'll gladly help you try to remember, or at least regain some knowledge of the subject."

"That would be rather helpful." She nodded her head and started for the door, "Excuse my manners but I never did get your name."

"Isn't it polite to offer your name before asking for one's name?" Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly, making her giggle lightly. "As for my name, you can call me Maya."

He nodded his head, returning the smile, "Well Maya, would you mind re-teaching me what Pokégirls are and such."

She regarded his question a few moments before smiling, "Sure, I don't mind. It's been a bit tiresome not having a lot of people come to the center." She said, slightly pouting before turning back to a soft smile. "Besides, I can use the company. But also, if you haven't noticed but I'm what you consider a Pokégirl. To be more specific, I'm a NurseJoy."

Naruto grinned and nodded his head in understanding, "For that I thank you. And I would've never thought you were a Pokégirl if you haven't revealed that you were. You look very much human to me."

Maya waved him off, "Oh hush you, flattery will get you…"She said playfully but slowly trailed off, never catching his name.

Naruto caught onto her voice and lightly smacked the side of his head, "Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto."

Maya contemplated at his name, "Hmm…judging from your name and how you pronounced it, it sounds like you're from the Edo league.

"Edo League?" She was about to say something before she stopped herself, 'That's right, he doesn't know' Contemplating for a moment, she clapped her hands together and moved to a bookshelf in the room, checking over a selection of books. Spotting a medium-size book off the shelf, she picked it up and handed it to him. "Here we are, inside this book holds a great deal of information of our world. If you have any question, I will be in the front lobby tending to other customers and my duty. "

Naruto waved his good-bye as she exited the room. After a few moments, he waited till her presence was fully gone before he turned his eyes to the corner of the room. "You can come out now." A moment passed before the air shimmered lightly, revealing the Nogitsune.

"Sune?"

"Hmm, so what I'm going to do with you. Seems you taken a liking to me hence why you sticking with me." Naruto said, considering his options. One hand, it means he had to watch someone's back while in this world. But on the other hand, it allows him to have company and also someone who can relate to…well his current form in a way from what that Sukebe did to him.

_**'You can make her a part of your harem.'**_

_'Harem?'_ Naruto asked cautiously.

The voice sighed lightly in his head._** 'Just read the damn book.'**_

_'Sheesh, it was only a question, no need to get your panties in a bunch.'_ Naruto commented and started flipping throughout the pages, intent on acquiring information. A few hours passed since he started and he had to say, this world is a pervert's fantasy.

_'So this Sukebe guy; same person who experimented on me, went against humanity creating these Pokégirls because of a fantasy of his as well as starting a plague that made it difficult for human females to have kids that also passed down to other females in the generation. That and human females sometimes go through threshold if they have Pokégirl genes.'_

**_'Yep'_**

_'With that said, Tamers are used to 'tame' feral Pokégirls and keep them sane by having sex with them often to stop them going into their feral state, which can potentially harm the human and Pokégirl populace with their clouded minds.'_

_**'You are correct.'**_

_'And since I recently "tamed" the Nogitsune here from last night, she's no longer feral and can think clearly. Not only that but she has taken a liking to me via why she is following me around or maybe wants me as her tamer.'_

_**'Yup, right in the blowhole'**_

Naruto only shook his head at the perverted thoughts. An image of a old man with long white hair, smiling at him filled his thought, making him rub his head. _'Man…if Jiraiya was here, he'll probably die a happy man.'_ Seeing the old man in his head, made him remember a bit more of his past, seeing the man used to be his sensei/father figure.

_**'Yeah…too bad he's already dead.'**_ Naruto face adopted a very annoyed expression. _**'What? Too soon? Oh come on, you know what I meant!'**_

_'Yeah I know what I meant…just...thinking that's all. What would've Jiraiya done if he'd fallen into this world, if he was in my own shoes?'_

_**'Hmm, maybe try to catch them all. Start his own spy network here, something I recommend we should do if we want the latest Intel. But then if Jiraiya did what we were thinking he was going to do, then Tsunade would've had a fit.'**_ Another vision filled his mind, that of a blonde woman placing a kiss on a younger version of himself, graced his mind, causing him to rub his head at the memory.

Naruto nodded to himself in agreement, _'Yeah…wait a second, how do you even know them?'_

**_'That, my friend, is a secret. But I think you might want to focus on our vixen. She has been waiting for you to respond for a while now.'_**The voice stated, making Naruto come out his thoughts.

"So I take it you can understand me right?" He asked, earning a nod from the Nogitsune. "Good, I have a few questions that might affect the both of us." He was awarded with another nod, "Okay, do you want to stay with me? I'm technically not a tamer so I can't claim you just yet. You still a free Pokégirl but you're sure you want to stick with me?" His answer was her moving over to him, snuggling under his chin lightly. "I take that a yes." He chuckled lightly, scratching behind her kitsune ears, making her coo deeply.

After a few moments of playing with her ears, he lent up on the scratches, receiving an adorable pouting expression from her, "Aww, don't be like that. Stay right here though, I'll be back in a few minutes. Going to see if I can become a tamer or not." He informed her. She considered his words and nodded her head and stood up, allowing him get up and headed out the room to the front desk.

Naruto walked into the lobby, seeing a few people there, relaxing at one of the tables as he made his way to the front table, "Hey Maya." Maya looked up and gave him a friendly wave.

"I take it the book helped you out a bit." Naruto nodded his head in agreement, making her smile. "Good, was there something you like me to help you with?"

"Yes. I was wondering if it's alright if I can possible become a tamer."

She nodded and reached under and handed him a few forms with a smile, "Here you go. While normally I would need a medical record from you but seeing as you don't have any memory of it, I can always start a new one for you. I can always give you a small test to see if you study up well on that back I gave you. That and you would seem like a kind-hearted tamer that Arseus knows we need more of you." He thanked her in appreciation and moved over to the table.

Staring at the papers attached to the clipboard, he got to work in filling out the form. "Let's see here…"

* * *

**Name:** Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze

**Gender:** Male

**Age:** 20 (At least he think he was)

**DOB:** 10/10

**Hair:** Black

**Eyes:** Cerulean

**Region:** ?

**Residence**: ?

* * *

He filled out the basics, making sure everything was in order before turning his work but then got stuck on the region and residence. Thinking back, he never did acquire where he was currently residing at.

"Hey Maya, I forgot to ask but which region we're in and what this town called? Since you know my status, I like to make this place my home residence."

"Well that is nice. I'm sure you like it here." She said, giving him a wink and a giggle. "As for your first question, we're currently in…."

**To be continued!**

* * *

**Evil Author is evil with that cliff hanger.**

**And that's a wrap, hope you guys enjoyed it and look forward to the next chapter. Reason why I started over was I felt Naruto was over-powered in the last one. By that I mean, his ninja skills, becoming the Juubi in a way, being a Pokéman, along with Sukebe's assistant. I really had to downgrade him a lot and also really didn't have a plot for the story, which why I made this one.**

**I'm planning to update this more along with Digital Kitsune. –Scratches cheek- I guess some authors was right; you shouldn't write more than a few stories otherwise you get stuck. That and suffer the wrath of their readers for being busy.**

**That and i'm planning to redo that story also as heads up.**

**So, after this story, you might have a few questions to ask me. What happen to Akame and who's the voice in his head? Well that will be explained in future chapters. Did Naruto hair color change? Yes it has. Under his henge, he'll be hiding his ears and tail from Sukebe experimentation on him. Is he a Pokéman? Will I be having other characters from the Naruto-verse over here? I haven't quite decided yet. Give me an actually legit reason if they should be over here. I may be able to work them into the story or not, kind of depends really.**

**So anyway, if you guys like to help me work on this story, feel free to send me a pm of ideas and such. Maybe even become my beta reader. Lord knows I need one XD. I haven't decided what league he should be in so shoot me some clues via reviews -wink wink- and I see what I can do.**

**Until then, wolf out!**


End file.
